


Strange Ports in a Storm

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual, PWP, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: When Darcy gets hit by a sex pollen developed by AIM, Steve is too far away to get to her.  Fortunately, Brock Rumlow volunteers to help her out.  But what if he didn’t manage to escape the substance either?  Is he really as in control as he seems?*Please see the notes for more about the tags





	Strange Ports in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to leave unclear as to whether Rumlow's decisions are his own or whether he's acting under the influence of the sex pollen. But be aware that Darcy tells him to stop and he doesn't. Please let me know if you think tags need adding or adjusting.
> 
> Not beta'd.

Static crackled on the radio.

Rumlow said, “I’ve got her settled as best I can, but Cap—Steve—AIM dosed her good. You’ve heard what R&D says about this stuff. If she doesn’t get some physical relief, there’ll be long term side-effects. And if I leave her alone, she’ll hurt herself trying to get it to stop.”

There was a pause before Steve answered. “What does Darcy say?”

“She said she’s sorry, but that she’d rather have me help than handle it on her own,” Rumlow said.

There was more silence on the radio.

“You’re sure you didn’t get contaminated yourself?” Steve asked.

“I’m no rookie, Cap,” Rumlow said. His tone lowered to something more sympathetic. “Steve, I get that this hard for you, but you know that I’ll look after your girl. I’ll treat her right.”

Steve’s voice got choked up. “Do what you need to. Both of you. Tell Darcy…tell her… Never mind.”

“I’ll take good care of her, Cap. Rumlow out.”

The radio crackled and went silent.

 

\---

 

Darcy sat on the couch of the safe house. Her breathing felt unnaturally loud in the quiet room. Brock had taken the radio into the bathroom, saying he had to update Shield.

“Are you going to talk with Steve?” she had asked.

Brock had shrugged. “Maybe. It’s likely Shield has him working on this op.”

“Could I talk to him?”

Brock had looked at her. “You sure you really wanna talk to him like this?” he’d said.

“I…” Darcy had paused, thought about the pulsing ache between her legs and the sweat beading between her breasts. How she just wanted something inside of her fucking her and something worshipping her clit. Meanwhile, Steve was miles away and not able to get there in time.

“You’re right,” she had said.

Brock had disappeared into the bathroom, which left Darcy alone to curse the situation. R&D had analyzed the substance she’d been hit with as Brock got her out of the lab and the results were pretty damning. It left people in a state of hyper arousal, and without any physical release it could lead to brain damage and cardiac arrest. Brock had somehow missed getting covered in it, but now they were holed up together in this tiny studio apartment and Darcy was so turned on she could hardly see straight. Which sucked because she and Steve had barely gotten physical at all. The farthest Darcy had gotten was a hand down Steve’s pants and wrapped around him before they were interrupted by an Avengers’ alarm. Now here she was, needing to have sex and trapped alone with someone who wasn’t Steve.

Not that Brock wasn’t attractive, Darcy thought as she tugged at the neck of her shirt. He was older than she usually went for, but he was hot, in a rough and ready kind of way. If she’d been single, it would have been no problem. Instead she was going to be having sex with a near stranger before she’d done it with her boyfriend.

Brock had offered to help and she had accepted right away because it was better than the alternative. She hoped Steve could understand and that it wouldn’t make things weird between them. But as the heat ramped up in her system, that thought was starting to fade. She was caring less and less that it was Brock who would be there, not Steve. Not Steve’s hands or his mouth or his… Darcy sighed as the thought sent a rush of heat through her core.

“You okay?” said Brock’s voice. Darcy realized she was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed and her hand between her thighs. She was using her palm to grind the seam of her jeans against herself as her mind conjured images of Steve’s fingers deftly taking their place.

“I think it’s affecting me,” she said.

“You ready for some help?” Brock asked. She could see the outline of his hard cock inside his pants, and god, it looked good.

“Please,” she said. Panted really. Her body was so hot. Her shirt clung to every curve and it felt smothering. She tugged it off and tossed it out of the way. She didn't miss the way Brock’s pupils widened as he took in the luscious hang of her breasts. She thought about unclasping her bra, but Brock stepped close before she could. He leaned in and a moment later his mouth was on hers. She met the kiss eagerly. It was hot and primal, and exactly what she wanted. Darcy moaned, and Brock’s tongue slipped inside, exploring and caressing. She realized dazedly that her hands were scrabbling at him, trying to get contact with his skin. She was fumbling with his belt when he suddenly pulled back. Dimly she heard her own voice saying, “Please, please, please” over and over again.

With a growl, Brock stripped off his own shirt. He leaned back in, taking a moment push her breasts together and bury his face between them, before sliding to his knees. He pulled open her jeans and peeled them off her along with her underwear. Then he spread her thighs and pressed his face to her open cunt. Darcy gasped as he moved in with no warning, his wet tongue and rough stubble all right there. Without any subtlety, he latched onto her clit. There was no finesse to his motions, and while normally Darcy needed more warming up, the substance that was coursing through her made it unnecessary. She could already feel her first climax rapidly approaching. Brock lapped and sucked at her clit, and her legs closed around him.

He shoved two fingers inside her and her hips jerked.

“Fuck! Please,” she begged, the words tumbling out among moans.

He thrust his fingers shallowly while he suck hard on her clit. It only took her a few more moments to come, her legs tightening as she cried out.

It felt good, but as soon it faded, she became aware that her clit was still aching desperately between her legs. Her vagina clenched in a futile motion as there was nothing but Brock’s fingers for it to hold onto. She looked down to see Brock sitting back on his heels, her legs draped over his shoulders. A smirk played on his lips.

“Again?” he asked, pressing his fingers up into her g-spot. Her pussy clenched around them hungrily and she could only moan in response. Brock’s smirk only widened, and then he was leaning in again.

This time, he focused on her entrance. He mouthed around his hand, tongue tracing her folds. He sucked on her inner and outer lips, with loud messy noises that only served to make her wetter. Meanwhile, his fingers were moving in her again. He drove them into her g-spot with short controlled thrusts. It was harder than she would normally go herself, but right now it was setting her body on fire. She was breathing in a moan, and her legs were tightening round him once again.

Brock changed his rhythm to a rapid tapping motion. Darcy keened and found her fingers clenching in his hair. Brock growled and surged up to engulf her clit with his tongue again. The move set her off and she wailed. Hot liquid gushed around Brock’s fingers even as he laved her clit. Darcy pressed him to her with her hand, riding his face. He kept up his attentions all the way through her orgasm. As she came down, she loosened her grip on him. He pressed his fingers against her spot and her hips spasmed, another rush of liquid drenching his hand. When she was finally draped against the back of the couch, panting and chest heaving, he pulled back completely.

“You ready for something more?” he said. He had his pants undone and he was stroking his length with one hand. It was flushed dark and dripping from the head.

Darcy licked her lips, feeling the heat rising in her body again.

“Yes. Please,” she said.

Brock rose up and kicked off his pants. He kneeled on the sofa with her. First he reached around her to unclasp her bra and tug it off. Then those strong hands pulled her thighs on top of his, so that she was seated on his lap. The position left her nearly folded in half between him and the back of the sofa, but it put Brock’s cock right up against her cunt. Darcy wriggled for a moment, trying to rub herself along his length, before his hand came down with a heavy slap on her hip. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Brock lifted her just a little to get his cock into position, and then she was sliding down, gravity making sure she took him till he bottomed out. Brock grunted as her body made way for him, and she gasped at the feel of it.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, Princess,” he said.

“Yes,” she breathed. The heat was a fire within her now, her whole body aflame now that she had someone touching her and filling the empty space inside her.

Brock didn’t waste any more time. He began driving his cock up into her. Having nothing else to hold onto, Darcy braced her hands on his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around him as best they could. Part of her brain wondered how Steve would compare inside her, but those thoughts were quickly pushed aside by Brock’s movements. She bounced in his lap, the sound of his bare thighs slapping against her ass loud in the empty safe house.

Darcy’s clit was still begging for attention, so she slid a hand down between their bodies to touch herself. Brock growled and yanked her hand away. He stilled his hips and reached back to unwind her legs. He bent her knees, pushing them up toward her chest.

“Hold ‘em,” he grunted.

Darcy hurried to follow, sliding her hands behind her knees to hold them up. Brock let go and bracketed her in with his hands on the back of the couch. Then he started to move again.

Darcy really was folded in half now with no leverage. She was balanced precariously on Brock’s lap and squashed between him and the couch. The position left her spread wide for Brock and pressed his cock against the front wall of her cunt. Her whole body shook with his thrusts. The only touch her clit got was when Brock’s pelvis made contact with it, and it wasn’t enough. She was whimpering endlessly, desperate for a hand or a finger or anything on her. Brock was grunting, and she thought he was getting closer. When she looked up at him, his gaze was focused on her breasts. His eyes followed them as they bounced to the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Brock, please!” she begged.

His gaze snapped up to her face.

“You can’t come just from this?” he said.

She shook her head frantically.

“Get ‘em wet, Princess,” he said before pushing two fingers into her mouth. She did as she was told, covering them as best she could. They were pulled out just as suddenly.

“C’mon Princess,” was the only thing he said and then those fingers were on her clit. It was all Darcy needed, and she was coming. She wailed at the wet touch and her muscles clenched hard around Brock’s length. He cursed and began thrusting faster. A minute later he was coming too, breathing roughly in her ear. She felt him pulsing inside her even as she lost her shaky grip on her legs. They slid back down around him.

She worked at catching her breath as Brock leaned back. He shifted her in his lap until his cock slipped free. Darcy sighed as it left. Her body finally felt like the worst was over. She was still achy and hot, but it wasn’t unbearable.

“Feel better?” Brock said, his voice a deep rumble.

“Yeah,” she said. “Getting back to normal.”

“Still…” he said. He reached out and traced her entrance with one finger. She shivered. His come was starting leak out, and she watched, mesmerized, as he pushed a dribble of it back inside her with his thumb.

“Wouldn’t want to leave it too soon,” he said. “R&D seemed pretty worried about those side effects.”

She gasped as he dragged his fingers up and flicked her clit.

“I…” She swallowed as he did it again, completely derailing her train of thought.

“What do you say, Princess? One more time to make sure?”

Brock’s fingers were moving in unrelenting circles, making it hard to think. The unnatural heat was seeping out of her body, but his touch still felt unusually good. It made her want to focus on him and nothing else.

“I… Please, Brock,” she said.

“Want to come again?” he said, fingers moving infuriatingly slowly now.

“Yes,” she said, arching towards him.

“Good girl.”

She whimpered as his fingers left her, and then a moment later hot hands were on her hips and moving her. Brock lifted her from his lap and turned her. Darcy found herself on her knees bracing her hands against the arm of the couch. Almost before she found her balance, Brock was behind her with his cock nudging against her entrance. She groaned as he pushed back inside her. As she felt her walls stretch to accommodate him again, a thought occurred to her.

“Brock. How are you hard again?” she panted as his thrusts rocked her toward the arm of the couch.

“Gonna feel good, Princess,” he said.

“Brock?” Darcy said uncertainly, but then one of his hands was on her tits. He tweaked and tugged at her nipples and she whined.

“Brock,” she said again, all hot desire this time.

Her hips pushed back to meet him and he rumbled. His hand slid down between her legs, exactly where she wanted it.

“Yes, fuck. Brock!”

He teased her clit as he pumped his cock into her. She tilted her hips to get a better angle and suddenly he was pounding into her g-spot.

“Fuck, yes. Yes!”

She broke apart with a loud cry. Her legs trembled as it swept through her, and she felt her walls spasm around his length.

Brock fucked her through it and kept fucking her. As Darcy’s orgasm passed, she felt her head clearing like she’d gotten a breath of fresh air. The craving she’d been feeling since they got out of the AIM base was gone, leaving only tiredness in its wake.

“Brock, I think it’s gone this time,” she panted.

He grunted and simply thrust into her harder. His hips were losing their steady rhythm after her orgasm, and she figured he was probably due another one himself. So she braced herself on her elbows to wait it out. It didn’t take long before he was coming again, pressed balls deep inside her. Another rush of hot come filled her.

Darcy shuddered as he pulled out. Her cunt felt swollen and tender, and it ached uncomfortably from the amount of attention it had received. It seemed like four orgasms and two fuckings was her limit. Her clit throbbed with her heartbeat. She could feel her walls clenching and unclenching slightly. The motion pushed little trickles of Brock’s come out of her and it dripped onto her thighs.

She leaned her forehead on the arm of the couch tiredly.

“Thanks, Brock. I feel so much better now,” she said.

He grunted, and Darcy became aware of the distinctively skin-on-skin sound of someone jerking off.

“Brock?” she said, raising her head to look over her shoulder.

He leaned forward abruptly, pushing her back down over the couch. He crowded her against it and started pressing into her again. Darcy’s tired muscles clamped down involuntarily, trying to keep him out.

“I can’t,” she said. “I’m too sore.”

Brock grunted and slammed forward, making her cry out. There was little else she could do as he started a harsh pace that had her clutching the couch for balance. She was slick from his come and her wetness, and it only helped ease the way as he plowed into her.

“Brock, please,” Darcy said. “Stop.”

He paid no heed to her words and kept thrusting. Her muscles clenched ineffectually around him. When he slid a hand around her belly to play with her clit, she hissed in discomfort. Her clit was way too sensitive to take any more stimulation. She reached down and dragged his hand away.

Brock growled in displeasure and pinned her hand back to the couch.

“Brock, I think it’s affecting you. I don’t know how, but—“

Her words were cut off as one of his hands sank into her hair and pulled. Darcy shrieked as he tugged her head back, forcing her back to arch and sending him deeper into her. Brock reached around with the other hand and pinched her clit. A white-hot bolt went through her, making her whole body convulse.

Darcy lost a little time after that. She was vaguely aware of Brock coming and loosening his grip. When she came back to herself, she was facedown on the couch with her ass in the air. Brock was rocking against the back of her thighs, his cock still hard inside her. Brock was moving slowly for now, and Darcy was grateful for that small relief. Each thrust was accompanied by a wet sound and a trickle of come as every time his cock entered her it pushed out some of his come. Her whole cunt was sore and oversensitised. She bit her lip against the pained noise that threatened to escape her.

The angle of her hips meant each thrust buried him deep inside her. Brock had his hands on her ass cheeks. He was squeezing and plumping them as he started to move faster. Darcy felt a thumb graze along the split between her cheeks and she whispered a faint “No” as it pressed against the pucker of her ass. Thankfully, Brock seemed content to only play with her ass as he fucked her.

He was getting closer too. He was starting to fuck her harder now with fast strokes that made his balls slap into her and he was grunting with every thrust. Her cunt ached as Brock’s cock reamed into her and she wished she knew what would tip him over the edge.

“Brock, please,” Darcy moaned miserably. She tried her best to squeeze her tired muscles around him.

That seemed to be exactly what Brock needed. He slammed forward and held her hips still as he buried himself inside her one last time. Darcy felt him pulsing inside her and more fluid dripping out onto her inner thighs. Then Brock was falling, crushing her underneath him as he collapsed to the sofa. Her aching muscles fluttered around him as his softening cock slid out.

Brock wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so that they were spooning awkwardly on the couch. Darcy wanted to pull away, but his hold was too tight and already her eyelids were starting to droop as her body protested the drug and the rough treatment. In a few minutes she was fast asleep with Brock curled up behind her.

 

\---

 

Two days later Darcy was back in her apartment. She had vague memories of being picked up from the safe house—Steve breaking in and wrapping her up in a blanket before carrying her out—and less pleasant memories of being poked and prodded in Medical afterwards. Her blood had tested clear of the contaminant, and other than a schedule for applying ice, heat, and bruise cream between her thighs, she had been released from Medical without a problem. Which meant that now she was curled up on her couch next to Steve watching mindless television. He was taking the whole thing pretty well. He’d been helping her so that she didn’t have to move around too much and he hadn’t asked very many questions even though she could tell that he wanted to.

Now more than ever, Darcy found herself wishing that Steve had been the one in the safe house with her. For several reasons. Not least of which was the fact that her body ached so badly she couldn’t imagine wanting to have sex with him for weeks, even though that was exactly what she had wanted just a few days ago.

She sighed against his shoulder.

Before Steve could ask, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” she said. “No, it’s good for me to move around, remember?”

She left him on the couch and walked down the little hallway to her front door. When she opened it, Brock was standing there.

Brock had been released from Medical the same day she had, apparently no trace of the substance found in his bloodstream either. According to Steve, he’d gone right back to his regular duties. Darcy hadn’t seen him since they passed out in the safe house.

“These are back from de-con. According to R&D, they’re clear,” Brock said easily, as if they hadn’t fucked each other raw three days ago. He handed her a bag that when she looked inside contained the clothes she’d been wearing in the safe house. Her stomach churned.

“Something wrong, princess?” Brock said, and the rumble in his voice sparked something in her gut even as it made her hands shake. When she looked up, he watching her.

“No, nothing,” she said. She shut the door on him just gently enough to not be called a slam. She locked it and then walked back to the living room.

“Sweetheart, who was it?” Steve asked.

Darcy was still looking down at the clothes, running her thumb along the edge of the bag.

“Darcy?” Steve asked again.

“Steve?” Darcy said, looking up. “I think there’s something wrong with Brock.”


End file.
